The Warning
by oryhara
Summary: A short metroid prime echoes fanfic


The Warning A short little metroid prime:echoes fanfic by Devin Hallsworth

Log Entry Prvt..(data corrupt)  
Date:(data corrupt)(mission log shows date of entry to have been three days after arrival on planetoid)  
System Log Entry: Massive damage to armor has destroyed high amounts of internal computer hardware and electrical disturbances have wiped out most software.  
Log entry system opperating on redundant memory backups. Data gaps present in entry where normal operating hardware is used to input information as well as areas where files have been damaged.

Begin Personal Entry: Well. Im about as settled into my post as I can get now.  
Damn this chair is uncomfortable. Well so is the armor but at least the armor keeps me from getting killed. All this chair is good for is sitting on and its not even much good for that because it was salvaged out of our patrol ship and was certainly not designed with comfort in mind.  
The patrol ship.  
Talk about your freak electrical storms. I look outside, up at the sky now and it looks as clear and blue as the sky back on earth.  
But nevertheless here we are. One damaged engine that had enough armor plating on it to stop a plasma beam that was rendered innoperative by a lightning bolt.  
Electrical storm my ass. Theres something about this planet. Aether its called. Wait... called by whom? The entrys in our records for this stray planetoid but who was here before us? A federation explorer team? Then how did they manage to miss these hives of killer insects that are all over the place?  
Hmm, possibly its the indigens name for this planet. I havent seen any evidence that this planet is still inhabited by anything but these bugs, but there are buildings everywhere. Xenotech around practically every bend, but not a single damn object that I can figure out. Like, obviously a door is a door no matter who makes it, but beyond that I dont have any clue about this stuff and im supposed to be one of the resident tech heads amongst our pt ships crew of federation marines.  
And theres this one big building too, you can see it jutting up into the sky even from where our ship landed. None of us have tried getting to it yet. We have enough trouble with the bugs.  
Speaking of which I suppose I should end this log and get back to watching the security feeds. Thats what im sitting in this god damn uncomfortable chair for.  
But.Im not sure, I might have to check with the ships computers, but the planet... When we were first coming down... I coudlve easilly seen a massive electrical storm rising up there, the whole planet had looked like it was covered in one rolling purple and black blanket of electrical energy, weÕd had to fly in blind the electrical disturbances were so bad.  
But then.  
We still cant get a distress call out because of severe electrical interference in the atmosphere. But then... Why...? When I look up at the sky... Why is it, clear and... blue? As if there was absolutly nothing wrong at all?

Log Entry Prvt..(data corrupt)  
Date:(data corrupt)(mission log shows date of entry to have been four days after arrival on planetoid)  
System Log Entry: Massive blunt damage to armor has destroyed high amounts of internal computer hardware and electrical disturbances have wiped out most software.  
Log entry system opperating on redundant memory backups. Data gaps present in entry where normal operating hardware is used to input information as well as areas where files have been damaged.

Begin Personal Entry:

The bugs broke through the barriers. W(data corrupt) re (data corrupt) like around them. They dug into the earth sorrounding the blast gates we had set up to block the tunnels and built new ways in. We lost four troopers.  
Theres seven of us now here in the Hive tunnels. Trying to put all the bugs down so that we might have a chance to last out until fed command figures out were overdue and sends help. But theres a lot of bugs to be put down. And for all we know this propably isnt the only hive on the planet. Sometimes we think were done, that weÕve either managed to wipe the bugs out of a section through sheer firepower or with the liberal use of chemical weapons. And th(data corrupt)nd.  
Its like the bugs appear out of thin air.

Log Entry Prvt..(data corrupt)  
Date:(data corrupt)(mission log shows date of entry to have been four days after arrival on planetoid)  
System Log Entry: Massive blunt damage to armor has destroyed high amounts of internal computer hardware and electrical disturbances have wiped out most software.  
Log entry system opperating on redundant memory backups. Data gaps present in entry where normal operating hardware is used to input information as well as areas where files have been damaged.

Begin Personal Entry: Ammos getting low. Especially for me. Most of these troopers are really careful with thei(data corrupt)mmo consumption, but not me. Oh no, definetly not me. I was bad before the shit really started hitting the fan, but now im to the point where if it moves it dies.  
I thought about checking some of our dead for ammo but they ussually either dont have any or else the bugs have dragged away the bodys deeper into the hives.  
What they do with them I dont even want to know.Their going to break through next time.  
Theres only three of us left to guard this post. And if we fall the bugs will have a straight shot for the pt ship the rest of my fellow marines are trying desperately to repair.  
But I dont care. I still have one full clip of ammo in my pulse gun and my bayonet for when that runs out.  
I... am most certainly as hell not going to die on this planet. That I swear. I dont care how many of those bugs come at me theyÕll.What on?  
This, this cant be right. Can it? That looks like that bounty hunter. Samus Aran, the one who kicked the crap out of the space pirates headquarters on the planet of Zebes a little while back. But... she looks, different.  
No.  
(sounds of muffled pulse fire from federation marine issue weaponry)  
Oh god no!

Log Entry Prvt..(data corrupt)  
Date:(data corrupt)(mission log shows date of entry to have been four days after arrival on planetoid)  
System Log Entry: Massive blunt damage to armor has destroyed high amounts of internal computer hardware and electrical disturbances have wiped out most software.  
Log entry system opperating on redundant memory backups. Data gaps present in entry where normal operating hardware is used to input information as well as areas where files have been damaged.

Begin Personal Entry: (data corrupt)  
(data corrupt) but where could (data corrupt) Its the same thing as it was with the bugs. She came out of nowhere. No, LITERALY out of nowhere!  
(data corrupt)

Log Entry Prvt..(data corrupt)  
Date:(data corrupt)(mission log shows date of entry to have been three days after arrival on planetoid)  
System Log Entry: Massive blunt damage to armor has destroyed high amounts of internal computer hardware and electrical disturbances have wiped out most software.  
Log entry system opperating on redundant memory backups. Data gaps present in entry where normal operating hardware is used to input information as well as areas where files have been damaged.

Begin Personal Entry:

(data corrupt) she was.. she... She killed them.  
She killed them all.No!... Shes coming... I cant find her on the screens anywhere but she is coming. She wont stop until all of us are wiped out. And im the last one here in the hive. The last one between her and the bugs and the ship.  
Sh(data corrupt) ically radiates Phazon. Phazon, its.  
Its... this weird highly energetic, highly classified mineral we had been briefed on a couple months back. Its dangerous to all lifeforms, the radiation is more intense and pervasive than anything weve ever seen before. Not even my combat rated armor can keep me safe from it. But she... I cant call her Samus. I cant call her the bounty hunter because there is no way, no way that the person who saved galactic civilization from the space pirate threat single handedly could personify the word evil the way this creature does.  
IÕll call her the hunter. Its what the space pirates call Samus Aran. And it seems appropriate for this black... de... Im.  
Im not... a very religous man, but I cant think of any word better to decribe this beast than Demon. She is something hell spawned to mimick the form of Samus Aran, seemingly made entirely out of phazon. One of the deadiest substances in known space. A substance that warps and corrupts even the seemingly invincible metroids. Where did this substance come from? And why is.  
Oh god... She couldnt... If phazon can corrupt even a metroid... Is that what im looking at?  
Did they se(data corrupt) Aran to help us only to have her fall victim to the dark taint of the phazon?  
God(data corrupt)ase... dont let that happen to m(data corrupt)  
Please.  
Log Entry Prvt..(data corrupt)  
Date:(data corrupt)(mission log shows date of entry to have been five days after arrival on planetoid)  
System Log Entry: Massive blunt damage to armor has destroyed high amounts of internal computer hardware and electrical disturbances have wiped out most software.  
Log entry system opperating on redundant memory backups. Data gaps present in entry where normal operating hardware is used to input information as well as areas where files have been damaged.

Begin Personal Entry: DIIIIIIEEE!  
FU(data corrupt)LD STILL AND LET ME.  
SHO(data corrupt)  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHJHHHHHH!

Log Entry Prvt..(data corrupt)  
Date:(data corrupt)(mission log shows date of entry to have been five days after arrival on planetoid)  
System Log Entry: Massive blunt damage to armor has destroyed high amounts of internal computer hardware and electrical disturbances have wiped out most software.  
Log entry system opperating on redundant memory backups. Data gaps present in entry where normal operating hardware is used to input information as well as areas where files have been damaged.

Begin Personal Entry: (Sound untranslatable)(data corrupt).  
They call you the hunter do they?  
Log Entry Prvt..(data corrupt)  
Date:(data corrupt)(mission log shows date of entry to have been six days after arrival on planetoid)  
System Log Entry: Massive blunt damage to armor has destroyed high amounts of internal computer hardware and electrical disturbances have wiped out most software.  
Log entry system opperating on redundant memory backups. Data gaps present in entry where normal operating hardware is used to input information as well as areas where files have been damaged.

Begin Personal Entry:  
Eventually.  
You will read this.  
They will send you.  
... And we will be waiting.  
You may have stopped us before.But we learn.  
We ada(data corrupt.  
And we overcome.This time.  
We have our own champion to meet you.  
... You might recognize her... Noone and nothing has been able to stop you before... but she will.  
She is you... But she has our strength... You do not.  
It is not our goal to destroy... only to make all life forms like us.  
Only that which is weak needs to be destroyed.  
But for you.  
An exception will be made.Hunter... 


End file.
